Usuario:HikamiChan
Archivo:Buneary_pokesho.gif ¡Bienvenido A mi User! Archivo:Buneary_pokesho.gif ¡Hola Amigos! Soy Hikami, Más conocida como Marce xD tengo 12 años y entre aquí en noviembre del 2009 (Tenía 9 años) ¿Que decir de mí? Pues, soy simpática, linda y un poco tarada pero aún así no soy un horror.. o al menos eso creo Mis mejores amigos son Yen, King, Lik y Marco. PokéPark Archivo:Rin icon.gif Estado de Animo Archivo:Rin icon.gif Archivo:Cara_ilusionada_de_Buneary.png Enamorada ♥! Archivo:Cara_ilusionada_de_Riolu.png Archivo:Rin icon.gif Amigos Archivo:Rin icon.gif Kenny♥♥King Yen Lik Marco Ghost Sapphy Kris LizJuanix Fabi Zafi Naxo Pika Carol Moka Dawn Lau Coke Stan Neru Brandon Shadow Gold Li Archivo:Rin icon.gif Mis Novelas Archivo:Rin icon.gif En Progreso .u. Terminadas *Dulce Amor Capítulos: 10/10 Planeadas * Aventureros en Kanto * Aventureros en Sinnoh * Aventureros en Johto * Aventureros en Hoenn * Hikari no Senshi * pensando nombre eweU Paradas *Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas Capítulos: 13/41 Archivo:Rin icon.gif Equipo Pokémon Archivo:Rin icon.gif Pasa el puntero para ver la información Archivo:=D.png Aipy Pig Finni Yem Draqui, evolución a las 3,341 ediciones y vuelve a evolucionar a las 3,506 XK Abi Gel Bonsai Cynda, evoluciona a las 3,293 y vuelve a evolucionar a las 3,401Aw Meow, evoluciona a las 3,573 ediciones Junior, evoluciona al aprender mimetico, a las 3,473 ediciones Spark, evoluciona a las 4,000 ediciones y vuelve a evolucionar con una piedra trueno Mask Munch, evoluciona a las 3,353Ice Evui Pachi Espi Aqua Vito, evoluciona a las 3,321 y vuelve a evolucionar con una piedra día Vanessa Deo Cobi Cresse Viri Sect Kyu Kelde Tei Eclosiona a las 3,323, evoluciona a las 3,423 y vuelve a evolucionar a las 3,623 Eclosiona a las 3,323 y evoluciona a las 100 ediciones más la piedra Archivo:Rin icon.gif Personajes que soy en PE Archivo:Rin icon.gif Pokémon Manga: Mei Pokémon: Buneary Hetalia: Romano The Amazing World of Gumball: Nicole Watterson Vocaloid: Rin Kagamine Adventure Time: Arcoiris Digimon Adventure 01 y 02: Sora Takenouchi Digimon Tamers: Suzie Wong Digimon Frontier: Takuya Kanbara Mirmo Zibang: Rima Mew Mew Power: Corina Bucksworth Harvest Moon: Lumina My little pony: Trixie Mario Bros: Yoshi Rojo Keroro: Karara Phineas y Ferb: Isabella Hamtaro: Estrellita Neopets: Kacheek K-on: Yui Mirai Nikki: Hinata Lucky ☆ Star: Tsukasa Blues Clues: Blue Zero no Tsukaima: Montmorency Kagerou Project: Hiyori Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shita!: Rikka Takanashi Archivo:Rin icon.gif Firmas Mías Archivo:Rin icon.gif *'★Rin ' [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 01:36 21 jul 2012 (UTC) *'[[Usuario:HikamiChan|'мαяcє']]' [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|тнє Zєяσ']] 17:35 20 oct 2012 (UTC)' *'Archivo:Aipom moemon.gif[[Usuario:HikamiChan|'мαrcє-CЋαη!]] [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|¡ηø łє ŧємαs αł αмør!''']]Archivo:Aipom moemon.gif 03:36 26 nov 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Rin icon.gif ¿Me Firmas? Archivo:Rin icon.gif *¿Por qué no? Si necesitas algo te podre ayudar.Archivo:Zekrom_NB.gif 19:03 19 ago 2012 (UTC) *★ Panda Hero ★ If you find yourself troubled ★ ¡Call for them! ★ 00:53 26 ago 2012 (UTC) *Te firmo porque me caes genial y depaso estreno firma! *dum* Archivo:Piedra_lunar.pngLiquid such as Water Bright as the MoonArchivo: Piedra_agua.png 20:13 27 ago 2012 (UTC) *Firmo Marce! Archivo:Cara de Kyurem Blanco.pngDios DraGón, El Amante de los Dragones (¿Hablamos?)Archivo:Cara de Kyurem Negro.png 13:45 26 sep 2012 (UTC) * * Agrega asteriscos si faltan xD Archivo:BreadFish.gif ¡Yo soy fan del Breadfish, y soy el pan! Archivo:BreadFish_inverso.gif